


The galaxy is not enough...

by gingeroseBRen, Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)



Series: My russian fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic, Soulmates, Wars, Wars relationships, Wars story
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/gingeroseBRen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez
Summary: Роуз пыталась вспомнить, когда же все пошло не так, когда она выбрала не ту дорогу, свернув со своей, которую всю жизнь считала правильной? Когда потеряла умение различать добро и зло? Но ответ был не так прост. Она и себе-то толком не могла объяснить, как так произошло.Тогда, давно, ещё несколько лет назад, она совершенно не думала, во что выльется их знакомство. Не думала, что тот дезертир станет ей дорог. Настолько, что она трижды спасёт его от смерти...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: My russian fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893652
Kudos: 1





	1. I know how to hurt...

**Author's Note:**

> Пейдж нет, следовательно нет и второй половинки амулета Роуз. 
> 
> Любимые соулмейты, конечно. И ещё много разных ништячков.  
> Началось все с нарезки: сама сделала, сама вдохновилась... Постараюсь выложить историю как можно скорее.  
> Ссылка на видео представлена ниже)
> 
> https://youtu.be/C0-HYWJ6Qco

Девушка не могла сомкнуть глаз, все прокручивала в голове последовательность действий и молилась, чтобы ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. От завтрашней атаки зависел успех главной цели её существования. От её эмоционального состояния, поведения в целом, а ещё от одного человека, которому трудно было довериться абсолютно и полностью. Но она все равно верила. Вверяла ему свою жизнь раз за разом, и он никогда её не подводил. Как и она его.

Роуз пыталась вспомнить, когда же все пошло не так, когда она выбрала не ту дорогу, свернув со своей, которую всю жизнь считала правильной? Когда потеряла умение различать добро и зло? Но ответ был не так прост. Она и себе-то толком не могла объяснить, как так произошло. Может, виной этому её негодование? А, может, проблема в одном человеке, имя которого она не могла произнести, находясь здесь?

Тогда, давно, ещё несколько лет назад, она совершенно не думала, во что выльется их знакомство. Не думала, что тот дезертир станет ей дорог. Настолько, что она трижды спасёт его от смерти…

За дверью раздались шаги: девушка отвлеклась от размышлений, вслушиваясь. Скорее всего, там снаружи прошёл кто-то из дежурных.  
Роуз тихо фыркнула. Бестолковые фанатики, которые лишь борются с врагом, даже не стараясь справиться с теми разрушениями, что он учинил. Чем они лучше своих врагов? Одинаково слепые к чужим бедам, они просто сражаются за право считаться первыми! Ничего общего с той целью, что была ранее, ничего общего с истинным призванием борцов с Темной стороной. Но она не такая, он не такой, и вместе они сконструируют из двух частей единую, идеальную систему. Она ему верит, ведь он знает, что делать. У них все получится. Вместе.

Тико проследила за тем, как шаги отдалились, и аккуратно вытащила свой амулет из-под блузки. Пальцы осторожно очертили поверхность изделия, посылая импульс. Металл отозвался ответным теплом.

Завтра они точно встретятся.

Завтра она, наконец, получит ответы на все свои вопросы.

Две части станут единым целым.

***

_Роуз проснулась от странного шороха за пределами палатки. Совсем рядом, у самого входа, явно кто-то пытался раздвинуть ветви, чтобы не зацепиться.  
Девушка задержала дыхание, нащупав в темноте лежащий рядом с ней фонарик. Шокер она взяла в другую руку, приготовившись встретить нечто неизвестное за пределами её убежища. Кричать и поднимать кипишь она не собиралась, намереваясь самостоятельно разобраться с любой проблемой. В конце концов, она может за себя постоять. Если не сама, то прибор сделает это за неё._

_Тико ползком осторожно приблизилась к выходу из палатки и чуть приоткрыла край материи. Кругом все ещё было темно, и никакого искусственного света она не увидела: костёр, который они развели, чтобы согреться, уже давно потух. Она присмотрелась к отдаляющемуся силуэту, вылезая из палатки вовсе и поднимаясь на ноги. Это был точно человек. Чуть сгорбленная фигура стремительно отдалялась, не оглядываясь и не останавливаясь. Уходящий из лагеря перед важным боем военный —дезертир! Роуз разглядела у него за плечами небольшой рюкзак, служивший подтверждением её немой догадки. Да как он смеет! Они рискуют жизнями во имя мира, а он хочет оставить их в трудную минуту, когда каждый солдат на вес золота?_

_Первым порывом было, конечно, окликнуть этого человека, обвинив в позорном бегстве, а затем повалить его на землю шокером. Но она же не хотела проблем, верно? Не хотела будить лагерь? Поэтому она сама разберётся с предателем, без лишнего шума. Разборки с дезертирами — её конёк._

_Медлить девушка не могла, тогда она бы точно упустила его из виду и осталась бы с одной только необузданной яростью. Справедливость должна восторжествовать!_

_Под ногами предательски шуршали листья, отчего пришлось почти сразу перейти на бег: он отошёл достаточно далеко, и как бы быстро она не шагала, сократить такое расстояние в короткий срок не сумеет._

_«Никакого умения вести слежку!»._

_Беглец, услышав чьё-то приближение, в начале ускорил шаг, а затем замер. Понял, наверное, что бежать уже бессмысленно. Неизвестно же, кто его преследователь. Может, кто-то из начальства, вышедший покурить, заметил беглеца? Человек развернулся, по-видимому, намереваясь решить конфликт сразу, один на один. Напряжённо всмотрелся в приближающуюся миниатюрную фигуру. Он подпустил Роуз довольно близко к себе, настолько, что она смогла увидеть его лицо. Это был их лётчик! Их последняя, черт возьми, надежда!_

_У девушки перехватило дыхание от волнения и обиды: хотелось подойти и врезать ему со всей дури. Его побег был равносилен побегу капитана с тонущего корабля! Но они не собирались тонуть, их настрой был исключительно на победу! Так почему он собирался оставить их без помощи с воздуха?! Он был лучшим из лучших…_

_Она остановилась в паре шагах от дезертира и завела все ещё крепко сжимавшую шокер руку за спину. Фонарик она поспешно прикрепила к брюкам. Полная готовность._

_— Прекрати меня преследовать! — пилот сурово посмотрел на неё, проследив затем движение её руки. Отлично, девчонка с оружием. А он так некстати о защите впервые не подумал. Опрометчиво и глупо с его стороны…_

_— И позволить тебе вот так просто уйти? Ни за что, — Роуз сжала шокер сильнее. Если парень попытается выбить его из её пальцев, она не даст этому случиться._

_— В любом случае, не твоё собачье дело, куда я направляюсь, — он не мог отвернуться и выпустить её из поля зрения: девушка легко могла напасть и со спины. Это так просто. Поэтому он постарался вложить в произнесенные слова как можно больше угрозы. Но собеседница явно не собиралась сдаваться так быстро._

_— Ты не можешь этого сделать! — твёрдым шепотом произнесла она, задирая подбородок и стараясь смотреть ему в глаза. Это было довольно неудобно, если учесть, что он был намного выше неё. Но без подобного настроя её могут просто не воспринять всерьёз. Подумаешь, какая-то мелкая девчонка претензии предъявляет, всего-то._

_— Не могу сделать что? — он смело встретил её взгляд, нахмурившись. — Спасти себя, не позволив бестолково умереть в заранее проигранном сражении? — он усмехнулся и поправил рюкзак. Кто она такая, чтобы решать за него?!_

_— Это побег! Позорный побег крысы, — девушка сделала акцент на последнем слове и осторожно приблизилась ещё на шаг к собеседнику, — если мы соберём все силы, то победим, так что не стоит заранее ставить крест на операции! Мы не ничтожны!_

_— Ты сама-то веришь в это? — значит, она обвиняла его в дезертирстве? Что ж, интересно. А как бы сама она повела себя на его месте? Уж точно бы не осталась здесь в ожидании своей участи, тупо сложив ручки и устремив взгляд в небо: где завтра ожидается разгромное поражение.  
Встретив в ответ лишь молчание, он продолжил уже другую мысль. — Война изжила своё. Мы боремся за то, что того не стоит. А ведь каждому хочется немного пожить в спокойствие и мире, подальше от этой…_

_— Не тебе решать подобные вопросы! Не такому трусу, как ты! — резко отрезала Роуз и сделала выпад вперёд, в надежде задеть его по оголенному запястью шокером. Но парень ловко увернулся: он ожидал этого нападения._

_— Трусу? — он откровенно рассмеялся. — Тем более, что мне делать среди тех, кто ни во что не ставит былые заслуги? — он увернулся и от второго выпада, последовавшего за его вопросом. Прекрасно, она только что всего двумя фразами задела его гордость. Трус? Великолепно! Зато живой трус, а не мертвый, бесполезно погибший герой, о котором завтра же и забудут. В этом-то балагане._

_— Все хотят мира, не ты один такой особенный! — девушка зарычала от злости, пожалев, что не накинулась на него с разбегу и просто не повалила на землю.  
— Мы и боремся за то, чтобы у каждого была возможность жить спокойно. Когда-нибудь…_

_— Я не собираюсь ждать! Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить её на бесполезное ожидание, — он был глубоко оскорблен подобным к себе отношением. Сколько раз он ещё услышит эти слова? Сколько, прежде чем его сердце перестанет биться? Девушка глубоко ошибается: он теперь особенный! Избранный!_

_— Ещё вчера ты был с нами, сражался бок о бок, боролся за общую цель, не задавая вопросов, а сегодня? Что произошло сегодня, что твоя позиция переменилась?! — Тико выбрала вторую тактику: заговорить, отвлечь и затем уже нанести удар. Нужно усыпить его бдительность, чтобы не было лишних проблем с обезвреживанием. Она поняла, что разговаривать с ним, переубеждать, бессмысленно, пусть утром командир сам решит, что делать с переметнувшимся «героем»._

_Дезертир замялся, в нерешительности положив ладонь на карман солдатской куртки._

_— Сегодня произошло кое-что действительно важное, — задумчиво произнёс он, опуская взгляд на карман, чтобы достать оттуда что-то, что слегка топорщило ткань. Роуз воспользовалась этим моментом, занося шокер и попадая точно по вытянутой вперёд ладони, которой он запоздало хотел оборониться. Разряд прошёл по телу, распространяясь по сокращающимся в судороге мышцам. Пальцы так и разжались, не успев достать из кармана ровным счетом ничего…_


	2. I know how to heal...

_Роуз намеревалась поступить с дезертиром довольно просто: подхватить под плечи или схватить за ноги и, не особо церемонясь, тащить по грязной земле, размокшей от дождя. Не могла же она оставить его здесь. Очнётся ведь и все равно сбежит._

_Она хотела сразу отвести его к командиру, пусть тот назначит наказание за побег сам. Всё, как положено, по уставу, Роуз не нарушает правил, так что предатели могут не рассчитывать на снисхождение. Они не заслуживают её сочувствия, потому что никто не имеет права просто взять и покинуть военный лагерь. Не в такой момент! Она же себе не позволяла подобной выходки!_

_Роуз зло посмотрела на лежащего на земле пилота: никакие его слова не могли оправдать такого поступка, пусть он даже не пытается заговорить ей зубы. Надо же, вообразил себя избранным. А они все кто? Все те, кто сражается за их общее дело, они что, всего-навсего мусор, живые мишени? Она ему этого не простит!_

_Избранный, значит… Да каждый хочет ощущать себя особенным, поэтому они все и здесь. Они чужие герои, те, кто борется за светлое небо над головой. Десантники. Вселяющие надежду солдаты!_

_Тико грустно улыбнулась своим мыслям и осмотрелась кругом. Никого. Нужно закончить начатое и вернуться к себе, чтобы как следует выспаться за оставшееся время. От них завтра зависит ход всей операции, две недели ожесточённых воздушных сражений. Девушка наклонилась и замерла, невольно всматриваясь в лицо их пилота. Сколько раз она хотела увидеть его вблизи?..когда он садился в кабину, когда был у штурвала, когда разговаривал с ребятами… но судьба позволила ей как следует разглядеть черты его лица лишь сейчас, когда Роуз уже ничего не хотела знать об этом человеке. Он потерял уважение в её глазах, перестал быть идеалом бойца, к которому она стремилась. Она умела быстро очаровываться и также быстро разочаровываться в людях, и от осознания того факта, что за всё время ее пребывания здесь, она еще ни разу не встретила человека, который бы задержался надолго в числе тех, кому она симпатизировала, становилось неимоверно грустно. И всё же, несмотря на потерянный интерес к некогда храброму пилоту, она на несколько секунд дольше положенного задержала на нём взгляд._

_«Красивый предатель»._

_Тико поспешно выбросила эту мысль из головы и наклонилась ниже, чтобы подхватить мужчину под руки и усадить на землю. Он был не такой тяжёлый, как те, кого ей приходилось вытаскивать с поля боя, так что она вполне могла просто перекинуть его руку через шею и довести до командира в более-менее опрятном виде: отчего-то ей вдруг захотелось, чтобы его форма не изорвалась и не испачкалась. Хотя он и не заслуживал подобной поблажки, потому что дезертир не имел права носить военное облачение! Если он запятнал свою честь побегом, пусть все видят!.._

_Но этот человек, он же их герой. Роуз досадливо вздохнула.  
Как же она ненавидела эти внутренние колебания._

_И правда, нельзя было обесценить всё, что он сделал. Сколько операций завершились победой благодаря его стараниям, его умению вести за собой людей. Казалось бы, ещё вчера сама Роуз была в числе тех, кто с восхищением следил за его полетом. За каждым маневром. Да что уж там, она просто… Считала его примером для подражания! А теперь вот, пожалуйста, снова ошиблась в человеке. Возможно, она изначально возвысила его до небывалых вершин, оттого и спуск оказался таким болезненным? Девушка колебалась из-за невозможности сложить два взаимоисключающих факта: герой — вчера, предатель — сегодня. Она совершенно не понимала причину этой перемены в нём. Как и не могла понять и своих сомнений на его счёт. Теперь он дезертир, его действия выдали в нём предателя, который просто выжидал подходящего момента для побега. Но это не вписывалось. совершенно точно не вписывалось в уже сформировавшееся за эти два года представление о нём. Просто невозможно… Роуз снова попыталась воззвать к логике и постараться узнать, что же сподвигло его на подобное проявление трусости._

_Что он пытался ей показать? Рассказать? Может, стоило его выслушать, прежде чем делать поспешные выводы, касаемо «ночной прогулки»? Может, то и не побег был вовсе, а так, возможность провериться, остаться наедине с мыслями… Сердце кольнула непрошеная жалость, которую тут же прогнал нарастающий гнев. Ага, с рюкзаком и такими провокационными мыслями только гулять по ночам и ходят, тайком ускользая из лагеря, пока все спят! Нет, он слишком далеко отошел от своей палатки для обыкновенной прогулки и взял слишком много, чтобы всего навсего подумать о жизни. Но судить о человеке, не зная всего было несколько подло. Может, ей следовало быть чуточку мягче и предусмотрительнее по отношению к нему…  
Тико тихо выругалась, обозлившись на свою бестолковость: без суда и следствия, просто напала на него, не позволив даже ничего сказать в своё оправдание. Но он такой же дезертир, как и остальные схваченные ею с поличным, которые сбегали до него, так почему у неё должно быть к нему особое отношение?!_

_Он хотел что-то ей показать. Достать из кармана. Что-то. Оружие бы в нагрудный карман не поместилось, да и не носят подобное там… Скорее, в нагрудном кармане хранят что-то дорогое, близкое сердцу. Значит, он хотел посвятить её в какую-то свою тайну. Он ведь не угрожал, всего лишь хотел объяснить. И нет, она не начинала его оправдывать, просто…_

_Просто ей сложно было принять правильное решение. Впервые сложно. Потому что сомнение в верности собственных действий уже закралось в подсознание, сковывая руки. Слишком много этого «просто». Наверное, стоит набраться смелости и отделаться от грызущего изнутри чувства неправильности. Прекратить колебаться!_

_Роуз опустилась на колени, придерживая мужчину за плечи, и замерла в нерешительности. Он ведь сам хотел, верно, значит ничего не мешает ей самой достать эту вещицу и посмотреть на неё, так? Она же не собирается забирать её у него, просто посмотрит. А потом потащит к командиру. Всё честно. Она со всем разберётся. Как и всегда. Девушка осторожно потянулась пальцами к карману, аккуратно отодвинула ткань и коснулась холодного металла. На мгновение она задалась вопросом, а действительно ли хочет увидеть это? Любопытство всегда было её слабостью, так что девушка и сейчас позволила интересу взять верх над собой. Тико двумя пальцами подхватила вещицу, вытаскивая на свет. Она положила подбородок на плечо мужчины, чтобы удобнее было одновременно и удерживать его в сидячем положении, и смотреть на находку, а затем поднесла металлическую вещицу к лицу, чтобы разглядеть. Это что-то оказалось амулетом. Точнее его половиной._

_Девушка не удержалась от тихого вздоха: она готова была даже закричать, растормошить дезертира, чтобы расспросить его про это. Её глаза блестели от восторга и любопытства одновременно. Амулет! Роуз смутно, но знала, что он означал: раскиданные по всей галактике половинки одного целого, эти амулеты указывали на место встречи двух соулмейтов. Людей, предназначенных друг другу судьбой. Значит, он нашел его здесь? Или нашел вчера там, где у них велось сражение? Он уже встретил соулмейта, пытался ли соединить две половины в одно целое? А что если его соулмейт оказался врагом и погиб, поэтому он так разочаровался? Во всём, включая их главную цель? Или же, он нашел амулет где-то в другом месте, и теперь хотел вернуться, чтобы ждать свою судьбу там?_

_Ей столько всего хотелось спросить!_

_Девушка заинтересованно вертела амулет пальцами: пыталась рассмотреть его поверхность как следует, но при таком отвратительно слабом свете она не могла разобрать узора. Индивидуального для каждого амулета, являющегося продолжением одного общего рисунка. Интересно, какой он у него? Роуз аккуратно потрогала металлический край, подмечая, что тот имел форму изогнутой капли. Значит, в такую вырезку вставляется округлая часть. Что ж, это редкость… За всю свою жизнь она видела такие только дважды: у новичка и у неё самой, потому что остальные были с зубцами, резкими и не такими изящными. Такое совпадение наводило на самые разные мысли, и она просто обязана была проверить свои догадки. Потому что, кто знает, может, ей всего навсего показалось, а она тут уже размечталась, вообразила невесть что._

_Роуз зажала амулет в руке и потянулась за фонариком, дабы прибавить немного искусственного света. Но стоило пальцам полностью скрыть металл, импульс неизвестного происхождения прошёлся по ладони, и Тико ойкнула, вздрогнув и чуть не выронив амулет на землю. Импульс явно послал именно этот металл, она не могла ошибиться…  
Пилот вздрогнул и открыл глаза._

_— Что ты делаешь?!_

_Роуз практически отскочила от мужчины, падая на землю и всё ещё не выпуская амулет из ладони. Дезертир повернулся к ней, уставившись в недоумении. Приходил в себя.  
Тико нащупала шокер, готовая применить его в любую секунду._

_— Что. Ты. Делаешь? — это прозвучало не столько удивлённо, сколько возмущённо: Роуз ещё раз отругала себя за поспешность и отсутствие такта. Ей не стоило этого делать, они даже не знакомы, она и имени-то его не знает, но уже вон как прилипла, что он даже сквозь сон почувствовал это и очнулся! И что на неё нашло? Неловко до ужаса._

_Роуз поднялась на ноги и ещё сильнее сжала медальон, почти инстинктивно заводя руку за спину. Вот что ей сказать в своё оправдание? Что она пыталась отвести его к командиру, а потом передумала и сменила гнев на милость только потому, что ей захотелось подробнее узнать об амулете? Чушь! Он посмотрит на неё, как на сумасшедшую, ещё и пальцем у виска покрутит, в довершение посоветовав посетить врача. И будет прав. Она самой себе-то сейчас именно чокнутую и напоминала._

_Мужчина тоже выпрямился и попытался подняться, но с первой попытки у него это не вышло. Он пристально посмотрел на Роуз, затем на ее заведенную за спину руку: её стойка казалась ему странной, как и то, что она явно прятала в руке что-то… Прятала от него!  
Он с пару мгновений непонимающе разглядывал девушку, а потом, словно вспомнив о чём-то, судорожно похлопал себя по карманам и все же встал на ноги, проверяя и карманы брюк тоже. Вывернул их наизнанку для достоверности. Ничего._

_— Ты украла его?! — крикнул пилот и кинулся на Тико, хватая её за плечи, в намерении развернуть к себе спиной и посмотреть, что она там прячет: словно маленького ребёнка, которого она ему сейчас и напоминала. Но «ребёнок» оказался не таким, как можно было подумать на первый взгляд, безобидным: девушка молниеносно выставила шокер вперед, утыкаясь им в живот пилота, грозясь выпустить разряд. Мужчина замер в напряженном ожидании. Агрессия сменилась ледяным спокойствием: девушка опомнилась в последний момент, и заряд все же не пропустила. К большой радости дезертира, который тут же отпустил её, пятясь назад. Роуз снова проклинала свою несобранность и спешку: он нужен был ей в сознании, значит конфликт придётся решать без оружия. Но припугнуть его стоило, иначе он бы не отстал от неё ни под каким предлогом._

_— Я знаю, что ты его у меня украла! — он сделал ударение на обращении и явно дал понять, что не успокоится, пока не получит вещь обратно. Его тон был убеждающим._

_Роуз и не хотела отрицать очевидного: да, амулет действительно был у неё, но она его не своровала, просто взяла посмотреть. Утолить жажду любопытства, получить опровержение своим догадкам и прекратить уже мечтать! Так что, сейчас она, как и хотела, достанет фонарик, рассмотрит узор и отдаст пилоту обратно причину его временного помилования. Ничего сложного._

_— Пожалуйста, верни мне его! — мужчина, кажется все ещё не верил в бескорыстность её мотивов. Она хорошо понимала его состояние, но не могла найти подходящего объяснения для своих действий._

_— Я и не собиралась забирать его себе! — она, наконец, подобрала нужные слова. Украла она, как же! Нужен ей чужой амулет, если у неё есть свой, который ничуть не хуже?!_

_— Тогда зачем он тебе? Ты…ты же знаешь, что это, верно? — он сделал неуверенный шаг к ней, приготовившись принять удар шокером за такую дерзость. Но Роуз не предприняла никаких защитных действий, лишь ответила вопросом на вопрос._

_— Я отдам, ясно? Как только проверю кое-что, окей? — Тико показала ему шокером на фонарик, а затем раскрыла ладонь, чтобы мужчина удостоверился, что амулет она не испортила. — Успокоился?_

_Пилот нервно кивнул, по-видимому поборов безумное желание выхватить принадлежавшую ему вещь и торопливо спрятать в кармане, на что девушка просто закатила глаза. Ничего он не успокоился, просто она не оставила ему выбора, и он уступил._

_Роуз включила фонарик: треугольник света опустился на резной рисунок, освещая его достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы можно было увидеть каждый завиток. Рисунок, который она выучила наизусть, и пусть провалится сквозь землю, если не права! Для достоверности девушка даже пальцами провела по выгравированному изображению. Мужчина, кажется, тоже заинтересовался, и даже подошел ближе, чтобы узнать, что девушка с таким вниманием пытается высмотреть. Но Роуз, заметившая, как он приблизился, тут же выключила фонарик и протянула пилоту половинку амулета обратно._

_— Если ты не против, я бы хотела проверить ещё кое-что, — она улыбнулась, и дезертир искренне удивился такому неожиданному изменению в её настрое по отношению к нему. Надо же, она ему улыбнулась. От такого подхода он несколько растерялся. Но нашел в себе силы утвердительно кивнуть. Да что она там проверяет?!_

_Тико провела ладонью по шее, нащупывая пальцами веревку, на которой была подвешена её собственная половинка амулета. Пилот встретил её действие очередным удивленным взглядом._

_— Держи его вот так, чтобы я могла попробовать соединить края, — она сняла половинку амулета, протягивая его на ладони. Мужчина повторил то же самое. До него. наконец, дошел смысл её действий, и теперь у него в глазах загорелся тот же заинтересованный блеск. что и у неё. Это было бы самое нелепое знакомство из всех. которые он когда-либо совершал. Если она окажется его соулмейтом, им придется пройти через все семь кругов дикого смущения. И еще через множество…_

_Девушка провела пальцами по его раскрытой ладони в том месте, где должны были соединиться две половинки целого амулета. Оба задержали дыхание, приготовившись увидеть что-то по-истине прекрасное. Но вторая половина просто вошла в пазы первой, и ничего не произошло.  
_


End file.
